Knight-Lord Experiment: Los acechadores de la penumbra
by Orcinus Manuel RM Reyes
Summary: Un grupo de guardabosques al norte de Ucrania, se ven obligados a enfrentar un mal que vino por uno de sus compañeros, pero conforme más dura la pelea, más propensos a caer están.


Knight-Lord experiment: Los acechadores de la penumbra

Autor: Manuel RM Reyes

Puesto avanzado Norte, Ucrania.

Es temporada de invierno, en las zonas boscosas por lo regular empieza a nevar y la temperatura desciende a veces hasta -30° bajo cero. En algunos bosques hay puestos en dónde policías o científicos exploran las zonas aledañas, en este caso estamos situados en un puesto policíaco. En contraste con el exterior azulado por la noche, el iluminado edificio daba albergue a varios oficiales que estaban haciendo actividades de ocio y trabajo.

-Milla, déjame la computadora -decía un muchacho a su compañera que estaba sentada frente a un monitor que tenía peluches a su alrededor como adorno.

-Nada más termino y ya te la presto

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? -observó el monitor. - Aquí dice que llevas 4 horas jugando, yo quiero jugar

\- ¡Toda la semana has jugado este juego, ni hablar, es mi turno!

El jefe de la unidad revisaba el radar mientras tomaba chocolate caliente, escuchaba atento como sus compañeros se quejaban de sus horas de juego en lugar de estar trabajando, de todas formas, no había mucho qué hacer si casi no hay actividad delictiva y ya pasó un mes desde el último criminal que se fugó de la cárcel y una semana del alpinista extraviado.

La puerta se abrió, entró un hombre cubierto por un abrigo y lentes de protección de invierno. Cerró la puerta callando la nieve y el viento que hacía afuera.

\- ¿Cómo fue tú rondín? -preguntó el jefe

-Como siempre -se quitó su protección y su abrigo, revelando su tez oscura, uno de los pocos hombres de color que existen en esa zona norteña. - Me encontré unos lobos mientras regresaba, pero los ahuyenté con esta -sacó una escopeta de electrones. - debiste ver como chillaron en cuanto les pegó y salieron corriendo despavoridos. Aunque me preocupa un poco que no dispare balas de verdad ni sean letales, algún día nos vamos encontrar algo que necesitemos matar y ni defendidos vamos a estar.

-Ya sabes cómo son los animalistas, además, a nosotros no nos corresponde matar a un animal o tomar la vida de alguien más

\- ¿En serio ellos siguen jugando?

El jefe se giró para ver cómo seguían discutiendo, luego volteó a su compañero y asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está el chico?

\- ¿Cuál chico?

-El dichoso "Malapata"

\- ¡Oh, ya! Está durmiendo, creo que se llama Iván

Mientras, Iván dormía en su cuarto, sobre un escritorio que daba a una ventana que daba vista al bosque. En el fondo se escuchó que Milla terminó por desconectar la computadora.

\- ¡Lo que nos faltaba, se fue la red!

\- ¿No será por sus jueguitos online? -inquirió el hombre que entró

\- ¡No! Además, está en una red diferente para que no obstruya nuestro trabajo

\- ¿Querrás decir tu ocio?

-Tampoco, no detectó ninguna red

\- ¿Qué?

Empezaron a revisar el router, algunos cables, todo estaba en orden, pero no había red.

-Estoy empezando a creer que debería poner nuevas normas con tal de que trabajen más en lugar de estar jugando

-Pero nuestro turno es en el día, tenemos que descansar -dijo el compañero de Milla.

-Pero se la pasan jugando y casi no hacen nada en la tarde que es cuando necesitamos estar más activos

-De acuerdo, pero al menos guardamos nuestras fuerzas para más tarde ¿no? Además, nunca les hemos fallado

-Hasta hoy

El hombre de tez oscura entró a la cocina y empezó a comerse un pan mientas veía como regañaban a sus compañeros.

-… además miren la hora: 12:00pm, no están descansados, no están haciendo algo productivo, voy a hacerlos que los cambien a una unidad más estricta o que se queden en casa porque esto no puede estar así

-El internet que usamos no es con el que laboramos señor.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no hay red? Si necesitamos estar informados de algo o pedir ayuda no nos van a enviar a nadie, además están usando mal los instrumentos de nuestro gobierno.

-Usted dijo: podemos usar la computadora para trabajar y en los ratos libres, pueden jugar con ella si quieren

-Pues estoy pensando en cambiar eso Milla…

Mientras discutían, Iván despertó, la discusión no le dejó entrar en sueño profundo y aparte no estaba tan cansado, él también había jugado con la computadora, pero Milla lo echó, sus libros se los escondieron y ahora no podía conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, volteó a la ventana para ver el panorama hermoso que ofrece su ventana, esperaba encontrar la luna iluminando de azul el panorama nevado. En lugar de eso encontró un panorama sombreado y dos puntos amarillos en el centro que centellaban como si fueran luces de navidad, no entendía lo que veía, no sabía si era producto del sueño o la noche le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

\- ¿Mmmhhhh?

Somnoliento trataba de indagar en la imagen, su cerebro no le permitía captar bien lo que estaba viendo.

¡Ragh!

El marco de la ventana sonó, miró hacia debajo de esta para encontrarse con unas enormes garras negras, un ligero desliz de estas hizo sonar el marco de metal de la ventana. Entonces su cerebro encendió las señales de alarma y pudo observar con mejor detalle que estaba tras el cristal. Una especie de ave gigante observaba con unos enormes ojos amarillos, abiertos como platos, sus plumas oscuras denotaban que era algo diferente a la fauna del lugar: un monstruo.

El monstruo abrió su pico de par en par haciendo un sonido agudo como un grito que hizo retumbar el cristal, las luces se apagaron y se escuchó como los sistemas de temperatura dejaron de pitar, dando lugar a la oscuridad y al frío.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Escucharon eso?! -gritó Milla asustada-.

-Hay algo afuera -dijo el hombre de tez oscura, luego salió corriendo hasta un armario del que empezó a sacar escopetas y rifles que usaban en su labor como oficiales de la ley-.

Sus compañeros se asomaron por la ventana y observaron algo que los hizo llegar al instante con su guardián buscando cuáles armas tomar. Iván, al ver como sus compañeros despavoridos tomaban tantas armas podían, se acercó a la ventana, esperando encontrar al ser que había visto con anterioridad. Se quedó petrificado. Afuera había unos seres, como una especie de lobos enormes que les brillaban los ojos de diferentes colores, postrándose sobre la nieve, sobre sus espaldas había objetos, armas probablemente.

El techó de madera empezó a crujir en varias direcciones.

-Apártate -le indicó Milla a Iván, apuntó con su escopeta a uno de esos seres y disparó.

Alrededor de uno de esos lobos se encendió una especie de luz azulada que impidió la munición de electrones le tocase su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta de esto, empezó a correr en dirección a la base en zigzag, haciendo gruñidos. Otro de ellos empezó a aullar, otro hizo una especie de grito y los demás empezaron a realizar sonidos animalescos sobrenaturales, tanto así que cada uno de los policías que los escucharon sintieron mucho miedo a pesar de que su entrenamiento es que no lo tengan.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! -empezó a gritar el compañero de Milla, presa de un pánico del que se suponía no debía tener

Milla empezó a temblar, tanto así que no podía apuntar, Iván se resbaló y cayó al suelo a causa del miedo, el hombre euroafricano empezó a descontrolar su respiración y el jefe echó a correr afuera, tratando de huir de una situación a la que está entrenado a no correr.

\- ¿Qué? -el jefe de la Unidad se percató de su movimiento, cambió el miedo por furia y empezó a abrir fuego a diestra y siniestra sin saber a qué le apuntaba, trató de regresar a la base, contempló como el viento invernal se la cerró. - ¡No puede ser!

Dentro de la base Milla abría fuego con un par de pistolas, igualmente sin saber a qué le apuntaba y una la estaba disparando de lado, del cual no se recomienda por cuestiones de puntería y por el daño que le puede hacer a la muñeca a la larga.  
Iván disparó su rifle mientras se calmaba lentamente, les abrió fuego a varios de esos monstruos, pero algo se iluminaba a su alrededor, algo que impedía que sus tiros fuesen efectivos

\- ¡Creo que tienen escudos!

\- ¡No es momento de fantasear! -aulló el compañero de Milla mientras soltaba escopetazos hacia uno de ellos y comprobar que sus disparos no hacían ni mella. - ¡Creo que tiene razón!

Afuera, el jefe alcanzó a ver como uno de ellos caía sobre la nieve luego de que uno de sus disparos rompiese una especie de cristal que se formaba a su alrededor y el proyectil diera de lleno sobre su estómago. Escudo o no, no es eterno.

Los cristales de la base se empezaron a quebrar, las maderas del techo se empezaron a resquebrajar. La única fuente de luz en esa zona ahora era el fulgor azul de la de las armas de asalto de electrones y el reflejo obscuro de la Luna.

Iván cayó por la ventana luego de que, al voltear a recuperar su arma, delante de él estaba uno de esos seres, centellando sus ojos en amarillo. El hombre de ascendencia africana le dio un codazo a uno que se trataba de subir, se giró.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! -gritó el hombre guardián y también cayó por la ventana

Sin embargo, Milla y compañía pensaron que hubo un cambio de planes y abandonaron el recinto justo en el momento exacto en el que uno de esos seres por poco los intercepta con una especie de honda.

El jefe lentamente se fue percatando de que por más que disparasen, más los iban rodeando. Optó por correr al bosque, su unidad lo siguió, una vez en el bosque, con el peligro de que los emboscaran, miraban a todas direcciones, por unos instantes una sombra enorme pasó sobre ellos y luego un ululato sobrenatural.

El jefe tropezó y trataron de levantarlo. A su vez numerosos aullidos, parecidos al de los lobos los empezaron a rodear. De entre el follaje, sobre los árboles: ojos, ojos y más ojos centellantes como el fuego del infierno.

\- ¿Están sonriendo? -inquirió Milla al ver como uno de los seres se dirigía a ellos

-Creo que sí, que horror

La sonrisa de ese ser era tan horrible, no se sabía si era por los afilados dientes que mostraba, ese aspecto calavera de perro o el sonido que hacía semejante a una risa de ultratumba. Sacó una especie de alabarda de su espalda y corrió hacia ellos, empezó a esquivar los disparos y se desapareció detrás de un árbol. No fue el único, otros lo empezaron a imitar atacando y desapareciendo detrás de un árbol.

\- ¿Les estamos dando? -el compañero de Milla disparó contra uno que por más que le daba no le pasaba nada

Todo mundo abría fuego, lentamente se iban desplazando, buscando un punto menos estrecho cuando de pronto se escuchó un sonido metálico, el compañero de Milla trató de observar que era cuando este le pegó de lleno en la cabeza, una espada, el ser que le pegó hizo un salto sobrehumano y desapareció entre el follaje de los árboles.

Milla e Iván contemplaban atónitos como su compañero se había quedado estático por unos segundos y luego cayó de lleno bocarriba, no presentaba ningún corte, tampoco sangre, pero tenía los ojos abiertos e inerte.

Milla siguió abriendo fuego cuando de entre las sombras salió una flecha de color verde como si estuviera echa de jade, la hizo arrodillarse, soltó su arma, con el brazo derecho trató de quitársela, pero en cuanto la tocó desapareció y ella se quedó sosteniendo la nada y dejó caer el resto de su cuerpo acostado, con los brazos extendidos, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la nieve la fuese cubriendo.

Iván siguió disparando, pero de pronto su arma empezó a temblar, tanto así que parecía que el arma fuese una bobina de bocina a alto volumen y luego se rompió como si fuese de vidrio. Desarmado tomó nieve, la hizo rápidamente bolas.

\- ¡Tomen mis bolas de nieve! -vociferó-.

El jefe y el Guardián casi se ríen por el comentario y por cómo Iván se las iba arrojando a varios de ellos en los que tres si fueron golpeados soltando un quejido leve.

El Guardián de pronto gritó cuando una especie de fuego verde lo absorbió, lo levantó por los aires y lo chocó con una rama de un pino que tenía detrás, cayendo bocabajo en la nieve, trató de reincorporarse, pero luego se dejó caer.

Iván disparó el arma que recogió de su compañera Milla hacia varios de ellos al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba nieve, desesperado por sobrevivir, luego el arma se rompió nuevamente.

Uno de los seres cayó delante del jefe luego de recibir múltiples impactos sobre su cuerpo, dejando ver que vestía una especie de falda y un top, se trataba de una mujer.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -el jefe trató de recargar su arma exponiendo su núcleo para que se enfriase y luego seguir disparando, ese tiempo lo usó para observar mejor a su enemigo, sus ropas eran ligeras no aptas para la nieve, pero contrastaban entre sí, no eran uniformes. Cuando el arma volvió en sí, siguió disparando, contempló como otro ser de ellos, esta vez un hombre, corría hacia él armado con dos espadas, le apuntó, pero inmediatamente soltó un quejido cuando algo golpeó su espalda, abrió sus brazos y recibió de tajo el espadazo, cayó de rodillas, hizo un último esfuerzo por levantar su arma.

Tras un gruñido, el ser hizo girar su espada dos veces y a la tercera le dio de lleno sobre su pecho, haciéndolo caer acostado sobre sus piernas. Quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos apuntando a Iván, su expresión era como "Vale, tú sigues". Iván notó como los ojos del bosque, la mujer encapuchada que con su puñal atacó por la espalda a su jefe y el ser cadavérico de las espadas, estaban ahora postrados sobre él. Echó a correr, con dificultad, la nieve lo iba sumiendo un poco, el ambiente se puso más tenso de lo normal al escuchar como las aves empezaban a graznar, presagiando su destino, huyendo en la oscuridad, esquivando lo poco que veía, escuchando su respiración y llevando su cuerpo al más allá del límite con tal de sobrevivir.

"Esta es la sensación que sintieron los primeros seres humanos, esto significa ser la presa" pensó para sí Iván. Estaba experimentando lo que era ser perseguido por una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Tras de él, gradualmente se iba escuchando como si un perro enorme corriese a toda velocidad, escuchaba su respiración, sus cuatro patas tocando la nieve. Luego sintió como si lo hubieran empujado y rodó por el suelo, luego cayó por una pendiente hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Se levantó, en un último esfuerzo sacó su cantimplora, tomó un palo, le puso un trapo con el que solía secarse Las manos y roció sobre él su contenido, sacó su mechero. Escuchó un gruñido y contempló como esa especie de calavera estaba delante de él en cuatro patas, era como si una persona intentara ser una especie de animal, una mezcla entre primitivo y habilidad. Luego se puso bípedo, haciendo girar sus espadas. Luego llegaron los demás, lo fueron rodeando, uno de ellos saltó tan alto que cayó detrás de él, otros los siguieron.

-RAPIDO -musitó al ver que el mechero no estaba creando llama, luego se le cayó de las manos, pero ya no importaba, el palo se encendió a modo de antorcha y lo enarboló hacia ellos.

Los ojos de esas bestias dejaron de brillar, sobre estos se reflejaba el fuego, los estaba alumbrando, pero los más alejados todavía tenían ese fulgor inhumano. Podía verlos con mayor precisión, eran seres antropomorfos, le recordaban un poco la cultura egipcia "cuerpo de hombre, cabeza de animal" sólo que aquí era más completo el pelaje y otras cualidades, tenían garras enormes, tenían colas, orejas, entre otros atributos. El animal que más predominaba entre esos seres era el cánido, sobre todo el lobo, una chica era una especie de conejo y un poco más allá había un joven con el aspecto de un gato doméstico.

-No voy a morir sin pelear

El ser que parecía una calavera, en realidad llevaba una máscara, irónicamente a la luz del fuego no daba ni una pizca de miedo, pero volvió a girar sus espadas y dio dos pasos adelante al mismo tiempo que los otros que lo rodeaban hicieron lo mismo. En último recurso, Iván blandió la antorcha en todas direcciones, creando una especie de danza para que dificultase que llegasen hasta él, giraba, gritaba como si estuviera en batalla, dejaba una estela de fuego con cada movimiento hasta que una chica empezó a musitar algo, luego la nieve se proyectó sobre la antorcha y a los ojos de Iván. La antorcha se apagó inmediatamente, pero Iván quedó cegado por un ardor que no podía estimar si era por pequeñas brazas del trapo ardiente o por el alcohol o por la nieve ¿o qué? Empezó a gritar de dolor, se empezó a tambalear y luego cambió su grito de pena por uno de guerra y siguió creando esa danza en mitad de la penumbra, dejando una estela de humo cada vez que lo pasaba de aquí a allá. No iba a dejar que lo tocasen y si lo mataban, quería pegarle al menos a uno.

De la nada sonó el martilleo de una pistola. Iván soltó su arma y la dejó ir a la nada, pero se escuchó el quejido de un can y el "Auch" de una chica.

\- ¡Eso es trampa, eso es de cobardes! -señaló de donde sonó el martilleo

-Está detrás de ti -dijo alguien de entre la multitud

Se giró.

\- ¡Eso es trampa, eso es de cobardes! ¡Estoy totalmente indefenso!

-Es necesario que lleguemos a esto, Iván -dijo alguien con una voz muy grave, seguido del sonido de un aleteo majestuoso, el ser que vio en su ventana. -Verás, nosotros íbamos a por ti sino fuera porque hoy no te dormiste temprano, normalmente entras a tu cama y duermes, pero hoy no lo hiciste y por eso me viste.

\- ¿Qué quieren?

-No se trata sobre que queremos, es sobre tú que quieres, nosotros queremos dártelo, para eso nos llamaste

-Yo no he llamado a nadie

-Iván, eres el empleado peor pagado de la comisaría, truncaste cinco carreras y tardaste un año sólo para que te admitieran en la policía y encima terminaste aquí porque sabes que regresando a casa no hay nadie quien te recuerde, quien te reciba. De hecho, tus compañeros apenas te reconocen y te hacen recordar el bullying que sufriste y siempre sufrirás por el resto de tu vida, enclenque.

-No soy débil, no me trago lo que dices

-Me estás obligando a ser duro

Iván sintió como si una clase de fuego lo absorbiese, sus ropas se quemaron, dejándolo sólo en boxers, sufriendo inmediatamente congelación por cambiar repentinamente de temperatura. Cayó sobre la nieve, tiritando, quejándose, suplicando…

-Por…favor… No me… hagan… daño… estoy… sufrien…do, por favor

-Iván, lamento en verdad que esté haciendo esto, pero es necesario para que entiendas que con nosotros estarás más lejos de lo que te hayas podido imaginar, no estarás solo.

-Dios… ayúdame… M…e… muero… estoy… muriendo… Dios… Dios pro… tégeme…

\- ¿Crees que Dios te va a proteger?

Se escuchó una cadena, Iván esperaba sentir daño de su ya de por si dañada piel por el horrible frío de la nieve que le quemaba, oyó que algo cayó cerca de él, sobre la nieve, lo agarró: un crucifijo.

-Ya te está protegiendo

-Soy… judío…

Sintió como le arrebataban su crucifijo y lo sustituían por una estrella de David.

-Iván, estás experimentando una transformación, tu cuerpo humano está sucumbiendo al inminente soslayo de la Madre Naturaleza, mis respetos por haber usado la nieve como arma, aunque halla sido en forma de bolas de nieve, usaste la Última Defensa, el combate antes de morir. Pero no vas a morir Iván, ven con nosotros, nos necesitas, te necesitamos.

Iván empezó a toser y a llorar, pero empezó a quejarse luego de que sus lágrimas se congelaron sobre sus mejillas, volviéndose cristal sobre sus ojos.

-He sido muy duro contigo Iván -sacó de entre sus plumas lo que parecía una pulsera, activó una secuencia-.

Iván empezó a recordar su niñez, su primer perro, cuando era cachorro, cuando jugaban y cuando fue atropellado a los cinco años de innumerables aventuras, era un perro blanco de tipo Husky, se llamaba "Snow Ball".

-Te repito, con nosotros tendrás lo que quieras, alimento, chicas, compañía, pero más importante aún: a ti mismo, como realmente eres -se agachó y colocó la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de Iván, el aparato pitó. - Tú eres más que esta masa de carne y hueso, eres mucho más, puedes ser lo que quieres ser.

Iván dejó de tener frío, empezó a tener hambre, mucha hambre y se levantó, ahora escuchaba otras frecuencias, olía algo más allá de si mismo, ya no sufría a pesar de seguir en ropa interior. Una joven, a pesar de su antes aspecto intimidante de lobo, de verla le resultaría atractiva, se encargaba de ponerle un abrigo y de darle un trozo de carne que no dudó en devorarlo, sacando su más íntimo instinto.

-Tengo hambre -alcanzó a decir Iván que por fin abrió los ojos, éstos ahora brillaban azules como los de su querido perro, pero de un toque sobrenatural-.

-Comerás "Snow Ball", comerás…

A la mañana siguiente…

\- ¡Iván!

\- ¡Iván!

Los compañeros del cuartel buscaban a Iván, se estaban recuperando de la noche anterior.

-Por momentos pensé que habíamos muerto -dijo Milla

-Yo también, aunque todavía me duele la cabeza -siguió su compañero

-Voy a revisar la base, creo que la luz y la red ya volvieron, voy a pedir ayuda -inquirió el hombre euroafricano-.

-Adelante, ve, pide ayuda a los Guardabosques aledaños y un equipo de rescate. ¡Iván!

Caminaron, fueron buscando en el bosque con la iluminación del sol matutino, en cuanto llegasen los equipos de rescate, volverían a sus casas para poder recuperarse y recibir atención médica. El jefe hizo un quejido, le dolía su espalda y su pecho, donde no había marca alguna de que la hubiesen atravesado con una espada, pero el dolor ahí estaba.

\- ¡jefe! -gritó Milla. - ¡Encontré algo!

Milla, su compañero y el jefe miraban atónitos la escena: las ropas de su compañero despedazadas sobre la nieve, varios objetos de valor (la cantimplora, el mechero y su cartera), una antorcha y la marca de un hombre sobre la nieve de donde cayó, pero a su alrededor había marcas de múltiples huellas.

-Se lo llevaron los acechadores de la penumbra -dijo el jefe. - no debimos dejarlo solo.


End file.
